


Domestic Life

by zekelandons



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cute, Domestic, F/M, Fluffy, Kisses, Sunday mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons
Summary: Zeke treats Michaela to a very very domestic breakfast in bed
Relationships: Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone





	Domestic Life

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 02x09 will forever have a special place in my heart bc of that domestic Zekaela breakfast scene.

The early morning light woke Zeke from a sound sleep. Next to him, Michaela was still sound asleep, her blonde hair covering her forehead. He gently took his hand and moved her hair back without waking her up. He smiled at her. She was so beautiful, so peaceful and just so amazing. Zeke knew that he was truly the luckiest man in the world. For a long time, he didn’t think that he deserved this type of life after all the things he had done, but Michaela changed that for him ever since they found each other all those months ago.

Zeke was an early riser and he knew that Michaela deserved something special on this fine Sunday morning: a nice, domestic breakfast. He still remembered that morning when he made her toast with eggs, avocado with orange juice and coffee. She really enjoyed it, even though their time was cut short due to Michaela’s work schedule. Zeke knew what he was going to make for breakfast: pancakes with fresh raspberries and blueberries with a homemade maple syrup along with some bacon and eggs. And coffee of course. Giving Michaela a quick kiss on her forehead, Zeke got out of bed and took a shower, got dressed and started making breakfast.

For Zeke, cooking was one of his favorite things to do. So much so that one day, he invited the Stones to come to dinner over at the apartment and he made everyone a killer lasagna. Grace loved it so much that she hired Zeke to work at her kitchen. As Zeke worked on making the pancakes, he would peek his head over to the bedroom door and he saw that Michaela was still sound asleep. _She sleeps like a baby,_ Zeke smiled as he flipped a pancake over. He finished the pancakes and started working on the eggs and bacon and he made a fresh pot of coffee.

After getting breakfast all cooked, he assembled it on a tray that Michaela had gotten for him as a birthday present if they ever wanted breakfast in bed. He had two plates that were filled with pancakes, bacon and eggs. On the pancakes, he added some fresh blueberries and raspberries with some fresh mints leaves that came from the little herb garden that he started growing recently. In between the plates was a small pitcher that was filled with maple syrup and a tray of freshly whipped pistachio butter that became Michaela’s obsession. He made his way over to the bedroom. Michaela was still sound asleep and God, she was beautiful. Zeke carefully sat down on the bed without spilling the coffee all over the bedsheets and gently touched Michaela’s shoulder. She stirred. “Hey Mick,” Zeke whispered. She opened her eyes and she smiled at him. “Hi,” she said as she slowly pushed herself up. “What’s this?” she asked as she looked at the cup of coffee that Zeke held out towards her. “I wanted to make you something special,” he said as she took the cup of coffee from his hands and she took a deep sip. She smacked her lips in satisfaction. “Mmmmmmmm, this is good!” Michaela sighed as she took another sip. Zeke grinned. “Stay here,” he told her as he got off the bed. She gave him a pouty face. “No don’t go,” she whined and he laughed. “I’m just going to the kitchen to get our food!” he chuckled. She laughed. “Make it quick!” she said. He gave her a smile and quickly grabbed the food.

Zeke brought the tray that had their breakfast and Michaela’s eyes lit up. “You made this!?” she squealed as she flapped her hands in excitement. He laughed. “I know how much you love my cooking so I thought we deserved a Sunday breakfast in bed,” he said as he gently set the tray with their food on the bed. Zeke slid back into bed and he wrapped his arm around Michaela’s back and she leaned her head against his shoulder. “Thank you,” she whispered. “You’re welcome,” Zeke said as he pulled away and grabbed his knife and started to butter his pancakes with the homemade pistachio butter that he made. Michaela ate her eggs and bacon and she started to butter her pancakes with the special butter and she put some syrup on them. When she took a bite, she sighed in pleasure. “Zeke this is so good!” she said with her mouth full. He grinned at her. His wife was absolutely silly when she ate breakfast with him. “This is so domestic,” she said as she took another bite and a sip of her coffee. “Of course it is!” Zeke chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee. “And I’m happy you love it, Mick.” She gave him a smile that she only reserved for him. Zeke reached out his hand and wiped the traces of food off from her lips. She giggled. She leaned closer to him and she kissed him on the lips. When they pulled back, she had her eyes closed in contentment. “I love you so much,” she whispered as she pulled him closer and kissed him again. He put a hand behind her head and he pulled her closer to him. He felt her hand touch his cheek and they found themselves falling over into each other. Michaela was on top of him and those gentle ocean blue eyes stared back into his soul. He reached a hand out and brushed her hair back from her head. “I love you too,” he breathed as she started to caress his face. “I always will love you and I vow to do that for the rest of my life.” She smiled and he felt his heart turn over. “Same here,” she murmured. “And I will make you breakfast one day too!”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. And you will enjoy it.”

Zeke laughed again as he pulled her for another kiss. He was the luckiest man in the world. And he knew that there would be plenty more mornings like this in their future. As he gazed at Michaela, he knew he got everything that he ever wanted in his life. And so much more.


End file.
